Le Mur des Prières
by Lil's C
Summary: "Il est temps de recommencer à vivre, Hermione."


C'est terrible ces pulsions qui nous entraînent. On a beau tenter de les réfréner, elles se rappellent à nous plus vivaces encore.  
J'essaie de me justifier. Pardon. Je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre 11 de Crepuscule, mais je vous assure qu'il avance.

J'écris comme je vis vous savez. Ou je vis comme j'écris.  
Peu importe...

Juste parce que j'avais envie de cet OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci à toutes. Lyly7, ma Bêta en Or, Ma Cin et tous les autres, vous qui me soutenez, me lisez. Sachez que vos avis me sont très importants.

Un Draco/Hermione. Quoi d'autre?

Drama... Toujours.  
Vous savez paradoxalement, je suis une fille qui vois toujours la vie en rose, qui ne se départi jamais de son sourire, et qui positive à mort. C'est rigolo... pour quelqu'un comme moi de n'écrire que du Drama.

Enfin, on ne se refait pas.

* * *

**Le mur des prières.**

**731****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Les doigts engourdis par le froid, elle noue, crispée, le lacet de sa cape en laine. Sa main tremble toujours. Vieille blessure jamais totalement remise. Elle grimace, elle n'en compte plus le nombre. Les plus douloureuses, celles du cœur, se rappellent à elle chaque jour. Ne lui laissant jamais de répit.  
Souvent elle les entend hurler dans son sommeil. C'est comme une litanie sans fin. Entêtante. Absurde. Un sanglot coincé au fond de la gorge, elle se réveille toujours en sueur. Le front perlé, les yeux mi-clos, elle ne sait jamais comment reprendre sa respiration. Ni le cours de sa vie.  
Son esprit n'est jamais en paix. Toujours torturé, hanté, il observe inlassablement les fantômes valser autour d'elle. Comme une danse sans fin.

Elle sort de chez elle, pelotonnée habilement dans un énorme pull en laine. La nuit a étendu son manteau de velours sur la Ville de Londres endormie. Une fine buée s'échappe de ses lèvres glacées. Sa vie est plongée dans cet océan obscur. Elle rêve éveillée. Ses cauchemars sont devenus sa vie, et les seuls moments où elle ne se sent pas dévorée par la souffrance sont ceux où dans un éclair de lucidité, elle avale la Potion de Sommeil offerte par son ancien Professeur. Elle n'a pas le courage de se réveiller. Elle n'a pas la force nécessaire. Tout ce qu'elle aimait est parti en fumée. Parfois elle se demande à quoi ça sert. La paix ne signifie rien pour elle. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle escomptait. Elle se voyait vivre heureuse, ou du moins soulagée, elle se voyait mère de famille, aimée et choyée. Au lieu de cela, elle reste désespérément seule. Emplie d'amertume.

Ses pas sont inégaux. Tout son être l'est. Une légère boiterie persiste sur sa jambe gauche. Son cœur, lui, ne parvient plus à marcher. Il survit. Mais n'a plus le goût à la vie.  
Quand elle a atteint son but, son souffle est heurté. Elle a dû courir, encore. A chaque fois elle se promet de ne pas se précipiter. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, comme si une force inconnue la poussait à accélérer. Près de sa destination, elle trébuche toujours maladroitement tant sa précipitation l'emporte, et puis elle y est. Son cœur s'affole, et elle s'effondre toujours au même endroit. Les mains posées sur le granit gelé.

Avant c'était un mur tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, aux yeux des moldus. Les sorciers, eux, voyaient en lui l'embranchement magique qui menait à leur monde. La croisée des chemins. Aujourd'hui, le granit a remplacé la brique. Il semble plus haut, plus imposant qu'avant. Les milliers de noms s'étalent, sans jamais paraître s'arrêter. Ils grimpent, haut, jusqu'à presque toucher le ciel. Et elle laisse ses doigts s'enfoncer dans les sillons des lettres que représentent leurs noms. _Aux Martyrs de la Guerre. _Ces noms et toutes ces phrases mélangées qui s'entremêlent lui donnent le tournis. Elle voudrait y être. Sa joue se pose contre la pierre dure, elle respire à fond. Elle se sent enfin elle-même. Enfin complète.  
Le Mur des Prières. Ici même. Juste avant le chemin de Traverse. Invisible pour un œil moldu. Monumental pour ceux des sorciers. Ils sont tous représentés, tous les morts, les combattants, tombés pour une bonne cause. Tous mélangés, Membre de l'Ordre, Mangemorts, Moldus. Tous. Pour ne pas oublier….  
Au milieu de tout cela, sous sa joue douloureuse, il y a deux noms gravés. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Alors contre son oreille étourdie, elle peut entendre leurs rires se perdre dans le froid de l'hiver, leurs pas se précipiter à ses côtés. Leurs souffles contre elle….

- Encore ici, Miss Granger.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle ferme les yeux plus fort, avec l'espoir d'accrocher encore un peu ses souvenirs. En vain.

- Vous devriez reprendre le cours de votre vie, maintenant.

Elle finit par se redresser avant de lui glisser un regard vide.

- C'est à vous de le faire, Professeur.

Il secoue la tête comme à chaque fois.

- Je ne suis plus Professeur, j'ai perdu ce titre, lorsque ma baguette a laissé échapper le sort qui a mis fin à la vie de Dumbledore.

Elle répète, comme toujours.

- Vous serez toujours mon Professeur.

- Dans ce cas, apprenez un peu à écouter ce que je vous dis.

Elle a un léger sourire. Amer comme tout le reste.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Un sourire vient fleurir au coin de ses lèvres craquelées. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire cela, avant.

- Vous avez toujours été une enfant incroyablement têtue.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant.

- C'est vrai, répond-il. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore une adulte. Il est temps pour vous de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Ma vie s'est fait la malle, grince-t-elle. Et une vie, on en a qu'une.

- Vous comptez passer le reste de votre existence terrée dans votre minable petit deux pièces, à n'en sortir que la nuit pour venir vous effondrer au pied des ruines du passé?

Elle lui adresse un regard glacial.

- Probablement.

- Vos amis sont morts, Granger.

- Je le sais, claque-t-elle, inutile de me le répéter.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Granger?

- Pour me souvenir…

- Ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Lui répète-t-elle. Vous n'aimiez personne et personne ne vous aimait. Pourtant je vous croise ici tous les soirs depuis deux ans. Pourquoi?

- Vous devriez le savoir.

Elle laisse son regard caresser le grand mur.

- Pour Dumbledore? Chuchote-t-elle, soudain radoucie.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez…

- Pour Lily Potter alors? Répond-elle un sourcil haussé.

Sa peau granuleuse se tend brusquement, alors qu'il darde son regard noir sur elle.

- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Et elle s'appelait Evans.

- Elle s'appelait Potter, contre-t-elle. Et vous ne connaissez pas ces choses -là.

- Quelles choses?

- Celles dont vous parliez…

- Vous avez peur de le dire…

- Peur de dire quoi?

- Ce mot que vous redoutez.

- C'est faux, s'agace-t-elle.

Il plisse les paupières.

- Oh si, c'est vrai.

- Non.

- Dîtes le alors…

Elle pince ses lèvres, détourne le regard.

- Vous voyez. Vous avez peur d'être aimée. L'idée même de pouvoir être heureuse sans eux vous paralyse.

- Ça suffit! Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi? Vous êtes là, à débiter vos théories. Je pensais que votre truc c'était les potions pas la psychologie.

Il ne répond pas. Alors, son regard se perd sur les dédales de noms accrochés, sur les phrases laissées en souvenir. Et elle sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

- Il pense souvent à vous.

Son estomac se contracte. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais soupire finalement.

- Peu importe.

- Vous n'êtes pas morte. Mais il ne peut vous voir.

- Je suis morte, répond-elle.

- Vous êtes toujours Hermione Granger.

- Seulement en apparence.

- Qui êtes vous alors à l'intérieur?

- Je ne suis plus personne.

- Il y a toujours un peu d'Hermione en vous.

- Non.

- Il y en a, et il le sait. Il souffre bien plus que vous, vous savez.

- C'est lui qui vous a demandé de me dire ça?

Il respire doucement.

- Non. Mais je le vois. Il fait mine que tout va bien. Il reste digne et fier. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est un homme brisé.

Son cœur boiteux se comprime douloureusement. Elle ferme les yeux face à cette brûlure du passé qui vient de se réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit la Gazette.

- Vous savez ce que vaut ce torchon, Hermione.

Elle sursaute. Il ne l'a jamais appelée par son prénom. Venant de lui, elle ressent comme une déchirure, un pan de sa vie qui se brise.

- Je m'en balance, de toute façon.

- Vous êtes sûre?

Elle ferme les yeux. Les larmes qui refusent de couler lui brûlant les yeux.

- Partez, laissez-moi avec mes morts…

* * *

**732****ème**** jour après la Libération**

- Toujours à la même place.

Elle grimace, les doigts toujours bien enfoncés dans le N et le R de leurs prénoms.. Pour la première fois, elle regarde ses vêtements troués et sa mine abominablement pâle.

- Vous venez ici depuis sept cents trente deux jours, et je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi maintenant?

- Parce qu'il est temps, de laisser le passé derrière maintenant.

- Et bien, je vous préférais silencieux.

- Je vous préférerais heureuse.

Elle a un soupire las, qui le fait frémir.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne m'aimez pas…

- Ce n'est pas le problème…

Elle soupire à nouveau.

- Vous pourriez le dire, juste une fois?

- De quoi? Fait-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

- Ce mot qui vous rebute tant.

Elle secoue la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. La fatigue la submerge tout à coup.

* * *

**733****ème**** jour après la Libération**

- C'est juste un mot…

- Vous ne disiez pas ça lorsqu'il vous fallait prononcer le nom de votre ancien maître.

Il plisse ses yeux cernés de noirs et répond doucement.

- Au moins j'avouais le craindre.

- Je ne crains pas…. Ce mot.

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Professeur? Répond-elle à la place.

- Réfléchissez.

- Je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre le monde autour de moi.

- Alors ne demandez plus…

* * *

**734****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Une quinte de toux plus violente le paralyse un instant et son visage de porcelaine reflète l'anxiété.

- Vous êtes malade, Professeur?

- Une vieille bronchite qui persiste, balaye-t-il d'un geste de la main.

- Vous avez l'air souffrant, pourquoi ne pas avoir recourt à une potion?

- Cela nous vous regarde en rien, Hermione.

Elle glisse un regard vers le ciel gris d'hiver, parfait reflet d'elle-même.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce que je dise ce mot?

- Parce que quand vous le direz vous serez libre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être libre. J'ai envie d'être morte.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'être alors?

Elle plisse les paupières.

- Je n'ai pas choisi.

- Si, vous avez le choix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement.

- Êtes-vous entrain de me suggérer d'aller me chercher une corde pour y faire un joli nœud coulant?

- Naturellement pas, j'essaie de vous prouver que si vous êtes toujours ici, c'est que quelque chose vous retient encore.

- Je ne vois pas quoi, glisse-t-elle irritée.

- Ce mot.

- Arrêtez avec ça.

Il tousse encore, et elle ne peut empêcher un pli soucieux de barrer son front.

- Vous devriez vous soigner.

- Vous aussi, Hermione, vous devriez.

* * *

**735****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Il est là mais ses mains tremblent beaucoup, et son teint est plus caverneux que jamais.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle le fixe lentement, prudente.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

D'un geste du menton? elle l'encourage à poursuivre.

- Ce mot qui vous effraie… Ne dîtes rien, fait-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je le connais. Ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ignore. J'ai aimé Lily Evans, plus que moi-même. Et par delà sa mort, j'ai décidé de protéger son fils, celui à qui elle tenait le plus sur terre. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas tué, mais j'ai failli. J'ai failli lamentablement. Je ne suis qu'un minable. Un raté. Et aujourd'hui, j'essaie tant bien que mal de réparer toutes mes fautes en vous aidant, Hermione. Ma vie est foutue mais pas la vôtre, vous avez quelqu'un pour vous relever.

Elle l'observe étrangement, plus qu'étonnée qu'une telle diatribe sorte de la bouche de Severus Rogue.

- Ma vie n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres, Severus, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Il semble sur le point de répondre, mais d'un air las se lève avec maladresse. Elle s'avance pour l'aider un peu mais il la repousse maladroitement. Elle ne l'a jamais vu si faible.

- Ce mot peut guérir Hermione, moi je n'ai plus personne qui peut me l'offrir. Les cendres font renaître, ne l'oubliez pas.

* * *

**736****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Elle attend mais il ne vient toujours pas. C'est étrange, ce vide laissé en elle parce qu'il n'est pas là. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le croire. Ces instants éphémères étaient en fait son seul contact humain depuis deux ans. Elle se surprend à le regretter.  
Au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque chose se réveille. Une douleur, un vide atroce. Alors ses doigts cherchent avec maladresse les enclaves laissés par les baguettes, là où leurs noms sont gravés. Là où réside sa maison…

* * *

**737****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Elle soupire. Le vent s'engouffre dans les feuilles, les soulevant avec délicatesse. Elle aime ce bruit paisible et rassurant. La nuque collée contre le mur des Prières, elle attend en silence. Le bruit de ses pas, un indice. Mais il ne vient toujours pas… Il n'a jamais manqué un jour depuis la Libération.

* * *

**738****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Et elle reste là, engoncée dans sa lourde cape noire. Désespérément seule.

* * *

**739****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Il ne viendra plus. Il s'est lassé de ses jérémiades incessantes. Et elle peut le comprendre, s'attarder sur une gamine n'est pas de son ressort.

Elle ferme les yeux. Sa vie est désormais pareille à une chanson qui tourne en boucle, un vieux disque qui finit par se railler indubitablement.

Elle entend des pas. Mais ce ne sont pas les siens. Ils sont plus légers, beaucoup plus souples. Cela lui rappelle une mélodie familière. Un air savoureux cher à son cœur.

- Il m'a dit que tu étais là.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Et son cœur s'émiette avec une insolence agaçante. Il est là, droit et fier. Ses cheveux, d'une blondeur presque irréelle, renvoient les reflets de l'astre lunaire qui les éclaire, son nez est toujours aussi droit, sa mâchoires carrée où bat une jugulaire emprisonne son regard fasciné, avant d'être entièrement accaparé par ses yeux. _Ce_ regard. Celui qu'il n'a que pour elle. Gris, nuageux, peut-être un peu bleu, elle ne saurait le dire tant la fusion y est intense.

Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis deux ans. Depuis le jour où elle lui a dit qu'il n'était rien, qu'elle préférait le voir crever si cela pouvait ramener ses amis. Mais il a toujours autant d'influence sur elle. Tout son être se rappelle à lui. Elle tente de se battre contre elle-même, mais le combat est d'une violence extrême comme si elle tentait de coller entre eux deux aimants qui se rejettent.

- Drago, murmure-t-elle.

Il a un léger hochement de tête, et son visage est éclairé par la lune brillante. Alors le rayonnement du soleil lui parait bien fade à côté de son regard, la plus belle musique ne ressemble plus qu'à de vieux accords rouillés face à sa voix. Le monde n'a aucune saveur s'il n'en fait pas partie.

- Où est Rogue? Fait-elle acerbe. Il t'a envoyé ici, pour me raisonner?

- Il est mort.

Le monde tangue brusquement. Le sol, les maisons, le ciel. Mais pas lui. Lui est toujours aussi impassible. Toujours aussi implacable.

- Quand? Souffle-t-elle.

- Il y a trois jours.

Elle recule, s'accroche au Mur doucement.

- Il m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit avant.

Il esquisse une grimace contrariée. Il s'approche d'elle, sa main se lève et elle ne peut détacher son regard de ses yeux ardents.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, fait-il en effleurant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Son cœur rate un battement et elle maudit se traitre car elle sait qu'il peut lire en elle avec facilité.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Drago, je suis brisée en mille morceaux.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, encore. Tu es mon refuge.

- Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une tombe.

- Alors enterre nous tous les deux.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se sent bien trop cabossée.

- Pourquoi tu es là?

- Tu sais, pourquoi.

C'est trop, trop d'un coup. Elle glisse sur le sol, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses mains. Il la rejoint, ses genoux craquent sous l'effort. Lentement il emprisonne ses poignets et dégage son visage émacié.

- Reviens.

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes restent bloquées, elle ne sait pas pleurer. Elle ne sait plus.

- J'ai lu la Gazette, lui fait-elle.

Il pince les lèvres.

- Ta future femme est très belle.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent brutalement.

- Je n'ai aimé que toi, Hermione. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

- Tais-toi, fait-elle en couvrant ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'entendre?

- Je ne supporte plus… ce mot, avoue-t-elle déchirée. Il… Il… C'est le dernier mot que j'ai dit à Harry avant qu'il ne meure. Je… Je n'arrive plus.

Il glisse une main contre sa joue, essuie une larme échappée. Deux ans qu'elle n'en avait pas versé. Il avait suffit qu'il soit là.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Non.

- Si. Tu leur en veux de ne pas être là. D'être morts alors que tu es vivante.

Alors les vannes s'ouvrent avec la violence du désespoir sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Son corps convulse brutalement, et une plainte déchirante s'échappe de ses lèvres gercées.

- Je les déteste! Hurle-t-elle, alors qu'il l'entoure de ses bras puissants.

Elle tente de se libérer, mais sa prise est ferme. Elle le sent, glisser son nez dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle continue de se débattre furieusement.

- Je les hais! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'abandonner! Ils avaient promis! Ils avaient promis de ne jamais me laisser… Pourquoi? Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça?

Posant son menton sur sa tête, il la laisse se calmer doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent, que son corps ne s'apaise et que ses cris ne deviennent que de faibles gémissements.

- C'est fini Hermione… Souffle-t-il. Ça va aller.

Elle garde son visage contre lui, sous son oreille elle sent battre son cœur dévasté.

- Je veux être là… Murmure-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers le Mur. Je ne supporte plus ce monde. Je veux être près d'eux. C'est trop dur sans eux…

- Si tu meurs je te suivrais, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas.

Elle secoue la tête lentement.

- Non, tu as une vie à toi maintenant. Tu m'oublieras vite.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, Hermione. Chaque caresse échangée avec une autre, et je pensais à toutes les fois où je me suis perdu dans les tiennes. Mon âme t'appartient à jamais.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureux, souffle-t-elle.

- Je m'en contenterais.

- Je ne serais jamais heureuse, on finira par se détruire.

- Je prends le risque.

- Rogue m'a dit… Que pour toi, il était difficile de me savoir vivante … Que c'était pire.

Son regard se voile brusquement, ses mâchoires se crispent.

- Je t'interdis d'y penser. Je ne te laisserais pas partir à nouveau.

- Tu le feras, si tu m'aimes assez fort.

- Non! Non!

Il l'attrape par les épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… Tu n'as pas le droit.

Elle a un regard tendre pour lui.

- Il avait raison… Chuchote-t-elle. Tu m'as délivrée Drago.

Elle glisse une main contre sa joue, pâle, essuyant les larmes qui y glissent.

- Je t'aime.

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle le sent trembler avec violence, la serrer contre lui à lui en briser les os et pour la première fois, elle se sent vraiment vivante.

- Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois, murmure-t-elle comme une supplique contre son oreille.

Et dans son regard, elle peut y lire la douleur, teintée de détermination. Et son cœur explose. Réellement.

* * *

**14 609****ème**** jour après la Libération**

Il pose une main contre sa poitrine douloureuse. Il le sait, la fin est proche. Il peut la sentir arriver, sa main l'emprisonne déjà. Mais la mort, cette insolente, ne lui fait pas peur. Il l'attend même. Depuis 13 700 Jours exactement. Pas qu'il n'ait pas été heureux, non. Il a été comblé par ses enfants et petits enfants. Grands sorciers, tous dignes héritiers de la famille Malefoy. Il a juste été incomplet durant tout ce temps. Depuis ce jour, où dans une dernière étreinte, il a dit au revoir à la seule femme qui avait réussi à faire fondre son cœur de glace. La seule qui avait pu le faire pleurer. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais pourtant…

Le mur s'étend devant lui. Aussi immense qu'imposant. Il pose une main contre le nom gravée au côté de celui d'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Attends-moi.

* * *

_Alors? :$_

_Vous aimez... Rahh toujours ce stress pré postage ! :)_  
_Je suis comme ça..._


End file.
